Various non-rigid materials must be stored and transported. Where such materials are not self-shape retaining, particularly over a period of time, the materials are frequently stored in a single mass which must then be separated into intended use size.
It would be desirable if a packaging system could be provided wherein such non-rigid material could be stored in individual sizes and shapes without requiring separation from a bulk mass.